


Deer Lily,

by captainevilpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, jily, the title is a pun because i'm unoriginal and lame, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainevilpants/pseuds/captainevilpants
Summary: Lily writes letters to the Marauders, the Order, her sister and most importantly, James. The letters start during the summer between her sixth and seventh year, and continue through the first war. Follows canon, but ends right before Halloween, 1981. (Jily and Wolfstar)





	1. Dear Marls,

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a roleplay idea, but I thought people might like the option to read the letters in a different format *shrugs*

Dear Marls,

Fuck summer vacation, I would rather spend the next six weeks with Potter than spend another minute planning my sister’s “posh, tasteful” wedding. We’ve only been home for what, a day and a half? It feels like fifty years…

My mum talked Petunia into making me a bridesmaid, which is hilariously sad. Almost as sad as the horrid, pink, floral dresses Petunia picked out. 

I’m doing my best to grin and bear it, for my mum’s sake. Petunia doesn’t know I overheard her prattling on about how my “hair clashes with the decor.” You know what else clashes with her decor? Taste.

I also had to find a ruddy date, “and make sure it’s not one of your freaks from school!”. So naturally I asked Remus, because he passes for muggle and can do that swotty professor frown that terrifies most people, but it falls on an “inconvenient night”. Sirius said he can’t promise he won’t hex Petunia’s fiancé if (when) he says something homophobic. Peter is abroad doing that transfiguration seminar. Frank and Alice are on their honeymoon. Caradoc and Kingsley are finishing their training. I tried. So. Bloody. Hard. I asked every boy I knew between the ages of 15-30. So. That left only one option.

I know, I know what you’re thinking. But I cannot, will not show up to this wedding alone. And it’s only one night right? It’s not like James and I are getting married. It’ll be fine, I’ll walk down the aisle in the worlds most hideous dress, and James will be too enamored with the sheer number of muggles to bother with me at all. It’s not like I’m going to enjoy having James as my date. 

Anyway, sorry to prattle on about my boring nonsense. I hope you and Dorcas are enjoying Spain. Write soon.

Love,

Lils


	2. Dear Remus,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily writes Remus, has an existential crisis

Dear Remus,

I swear to Merlin if you apologise once more for your “furry little problem”, I will buy you an actual rabbit and train it to sing God Save the Queen anytime you even attempt to apologise. I completely understand your… previous commitment and only wish I could offer you some comfort other than threatening you with a pet and writing you rambling letters. 

I’ve been working on that experimental potion, and it should be ready for this month. 

Please be careful though, the aconite is nasty stuff and I worry about what it might do to your stomach. Be sure to take it with food, but absolutely not chocolate. Sugar does something funny to the potion, I think.

I know you abhor potions, but I think this formula could be the start of something extraordinary for…rabbits. I wish I could apply for a healer trainee position after graduation, this potion would be the perfect sample for my application, but the ministry isn’t hiring anyone with muggle family right now. They’re even starting a registry, but apparently there’s a magical family from Wales with the surname Evans, I should be safe for a while. 

I can tell my parents are starting to suspect things aren’t quite right at Hogwarts. I don’t know what to tell them, or even how to explain things. I know they don’t believe my “summer prefects meetings” excuse. But what else can I do? I have to protect them.

Anyway…tell James he will absolutely not fit into your muggle suit, you’re at least four inches taller than him and I refuse to transfigure them for him. Don’t you go doing it for him either, make the lazy sod do it himself. 

The only good part about having James as my date is that he’s a lovely dancer. He says it’s his “natural athletic talent” but Sirius told me his mum used to make him take ballroom lessons. 

Tell me how the potion is. Take care of yourself, Remus. Write soon.

Love,

Lily


	3. Deer James,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily writes James, is a dork

~~Dear Potter,~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~Potter~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~Dear James,~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~James,~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~Merlin’s tits, things was so much easier when you were the world’s biggest tosser. Now you’re all kind and funny and charming. It makes me want to punch you in your big stupid, handsome face.~~

\---

James,

I hope your summer’s been good so far. Mine’s been…well. Fine. It’s fine.

 

I think all this wedding planning would be just a tad more tolerable if it weren’t so bloody hot out. I casted cooling charms on all the rooms in my parents house, mum is grateful, dad is grateful, Petunia is convinced the charm has some sort of odor.

 

I may have cast an extra charm on her room…and before you say anything, I might be a Prefect at school but I’m not a school and…oh bollocks it. I’ve no real excuse. It’s too hot for excuses. I’m just an arse.

 

The rehearsal dinner is tonight, and my mum dug out my gran’s spiced sponge recipe for pudding. I decorated it with tons of frosted daisies and it looks gorgeous. I did it all by hand, Mary Berry would be so proud.

 

Petunia, on the other hand, took one look at the cake and sniffed like a seventy five year old lady who had just seen Sirius’ leather pants for the first time. Honestly, the disgust was nearly comical. Nearly.

She said daisies were “nasty, ugly weeds” and asked if I could fix it. I asked if I could fix her dye job. Honestly her hair is probably more sterile than the infirmary, with all the peroxide she uses. My dad overheard us and he scolded me for not being able to keep my temper in check.

 

So, tomorrow it is your job to keep the infamous Evans temper in check. I know it’s a bit of a departure from tradition, but, you know. Please?

 

Thanks for being my date coming tomorrow, by the way. I’m not sure if I ever did thank you properly for agreeing. So, thank you. Really.

 

See you tomorrow,

Evans


	4. Dear Sirius,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily writes to Sirius, is right about everything and is sad about everything

Dear Sirius,

I know the last time we talked on the train, I kicked you in the bollocks and called you an insufferable cad with the morality of an American politician. Frankly, you deserved it and I'm not sorry for what I said. I am a bit sorry for kicking you in your...area. That was probably uncalled for. 

Before I started this letter I promised myself I wouldn't comment on what happened in May. And I'm going to try really hard not to, but fair warning because I have worse impulse control than Potter. Don't tell him I said that.

I just really needed to talk to you. It's Petunia's wedding today. She's so excited. She was talking to my mum in the kitchen this morning, and I just...forced myself to stand outside the door listening for a few minutes because I knew, I knew as soon as I walked in her mood would be ruined. And it was. As soon as I showed my face, she pursed her lips and busied herself with the kettle to avoid me. I wanted to cry, scream and slap her all at the same time. It's like my mere existence is a blemish on her otherwise perfect day.

It's stupid and cliche. But, I wish things could be different for us. We were so close when we were little, we were best friends. But ever since we found out I was magical and she wasn't...it's like I've betrayed her somehow. It's like having magic is the worst possible thing I could ever do to her. But I'm not doing it to her, am I? It's who I am, who I want to be. And how can you love someone who hates what you are? Despises something you could never change about yourself, even if you wanted to? But I do love her, Sirius. Of course I do. She's my sister. 

I wish I could talk to you in person. Even though I think if I could talk to you in person, I would probably lose my temper. I know I said that I wouldn't say anything. And I know you know you properly bollocksed things up. And I know you don't want advice, but I'm going to give it to you anyway because I am an unstoppable busybody who loves Remus and tolerates you. Remus has forgiven you. Merlin knows why that boy adores you the way he does, but he's forgiven you. At some point, you can't keep punishing yourself. You've earned his forgiveness, but now you need to find a way to forgive yourself. Or at least live with yourself. If not for your sake, then for Remus'.

Remember, the world isn't split evenly into good people and Death Eaters. We all have light and dark inside of us. Don't let your past mistakes dictate your future actions. (Merlin, I sound like a muggle fortune cookie. But you know I'm right, I always am.)

Fix this. Or else. I WILL kick you in the bollocks every day until graduation. I solemnly swear it.

Love,

Lily

_PS_

_Hey Pads, Evans asked me to send this for her while she gets ready. I accidentally apparated into her bedroom while she was getting changed, so she's banished me to the lounge. Still can't believe she asked me to come. Also, listen to whatever she told you to do. I promised I wouldn't read her letter, but if I know Evans at all she's gone and given you some proper advice and probably threatened your manhood in the process. You know she's right. She always is. See you tomorrow, love prongs._


	5. Dear Severus,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily writes to Snape

Dear Severus,

Stop phoning. My parents might be muggles, but they know enough about what happened. They respect my wish not to speak with you, even though you do not. 

I know you came to the church last weekend. Why you would think crashing my sisters wedding was a good idea is absolutely beyond me. You know how she feels about you, and you know how tenuous our relationship has been since I started school. The fact that you would further jeopardize my relationship with my family only further shows me that you are only concerned with your own feelings.

My parents are becoming increasingly concerned about your persistence. Should you try to phone again, my dad will contact the police. I know you'll probably laugh at that, and think "they're only just muggles" or something equally rude. Frankly, I don't know why I'm even warning you. 

Also. What you did to James at the church, when he was surrounded by muggles, my family and unable to perform magic is easily the most despicable thing I have ever seen. Attacking someone while their back is turned, and while they are unable to defend themselves is beyond any school grudge. It's evil. Plainly, simply, evil. 

James told me everything about what happened in May, and even tried to justify your actions at the church. Let me make this very clear-- should you ever so much as approach Remus again, you won't have to worry about dealing with James Potter. You will answer directly to me, and me alone. You will not hurt any more of my friends, and that is a promise. 

I have nothing left to say to you. 

Lily Evans.


End file.
